


Trust

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kink Negotiation, Love, Sex, kink as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Riley makes an unusual request of Will, because she trusts him.
Relationships: Riley Blue/Will Gorski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Trust

‘Will, I want you to choke me.’

Will turned and started at his girlfriend in surprise. Not just surprise. Shock. Those were words he had never even thought to expect from her.

They were in bed. It was Sunday afternoon, and Gunnar was out at rehearsal. They’d already made love, slow and lazy and loving. But the way Riley was looking at him now, he didn’t even recognise.

‘Riles, I don’t want to hurt you. I could never hurt you.’

She bit her lip, her gaze shifting away from him. ‘It’s not hurting. It’s helping me.’

Will shook his head in disbelief. He took her hand and tugged her to him. She wore only his t-shirt and her bare legs tangled with his.

‘You’re gonna have to explain this, Riles, because I don’t understand why you’d want this. I know you still have nightmares about what Nyx did to you.’

‘That’s partly why. I think it’d help.’

Will frowned, shaking his head. ‘I really don’t understand.’

Riley was clearly floundering, struggling to explain. She glanced behind Will. ‘Can you explain this to him?’

Will felt Wolfgang perch on the bed beside him. He looked at him but Wolfgang’s gaze was fixed on his own hands and he didn’t look up.

‘It’s like muscle memory. Your body remembers this thing happening to it that was bad, that you didn’t want and had no control over. So, sometimes it can help if you recreate it, when you’re in control.’

He glanced up at Will and gave him a gentle smile. ‘It’s good. It means she trusts you.’

Will looked at Riley and saw tears in her eyes. ‘Is that right, Riles? Is that what you need?’

Riley nodded, gazing back at him in absolute trust.

Will squeezed her hand. ‘Then I’ll do what I can to help.’

Wolfgang leaned in and kissed Riley’s cheek.

‘Be careful,’ he murmured, his low voice intense.

He squeezed Will’s hand. ‘Don’t let her push you to give her more than she can handle,’ he said and then he was gone.

Will looked at Riley. She looked back at him. He lay, bringing her with him and wrapping her warm petite body in his strong arms.

‘Before we do anything, and I mean anything, Riles, we need to talk about it, everything, limits and … and what exactly it is you want.’

She looked down, watching her hands where they were settled against his bare chest. ‘It’s difficult to explain.’

‘Take your time, sweetheart,’ he murmured.

She kept her eyes down for a long moment, collecting her thoughts. Then she looked up into his eyes and he could feel the trust and love glowing between them.

‘When Nyx held me down on that table and put that bag over my head, I thought I was going to die and there wasn’t a fucking thing I could do about it.’

He took her hand and squeezed it. ‘We got you out of there.’

‘I know. But sometimes I’m right back there and I don’t have any control.’

‘And you think that if I choke you, you’d feel like you have control.’

‘Yes.’

Will took a moment to digest that. ‘Okay, so … it’s the … not breathing bit rather than actual choking?’

She hesitated, frowning. ‘I guess …’

‘Because choking is extremely risky, Riles. It’s so easy to permanently damage or even kill doing that. That’s a hard limit for me, Riles. I’ve seen too many people, too many deaths…’

‘It’s okay. I understand. You don’t have to …’

‘I have another idea. If it’s not about the constriction, then there’s other things we can do. You trust me?’

‘With my life,’ she answered immediately.

‘Lie down,’ he said, softly.

She lay down, her gaze trained on him. Will watched her face for a moment. She bit her lip and her hands shook slightly.

‘Do you want this to be sexual?’ he asked her.

She nodded. ‘It’ll make it easier to make it a good memory.’

‘Then take off your, I mean, my shirt.’

She smiled brilliantly, the nerves disappearing from her face in one moment. She sat up, lifted her shirt off over her head then lay back down.

‘I’m going to put my hand over your mouth. If you want to stop, tap my shoulder or pull my hand away. I’ll check in with you using the traffic light system. You remember that?’

Riley nodded, smiling. ‘Green means all good. Keep going. Orange means slow down, we’re near a limit. Red means stop everything immediately.’

He smiled, remembering the times he had submitted to her, the times she’s asked him to recite the meanings of the traffic light system. She’d taught him how important explicit consent and safewords were.

He lay down with her, trailing his hand down her side, looking into her eyes. She was trembling slightly and he could feel her nerves and her excitement. She was already aroused; he could feel it pulsing through his own body.

He kissed her as he cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. It peaked in response and she moaned softly into the kiss. He could feel himself getting aroused by the closeness and the feel of her beneath his hands.

He moved gently against him and she responded, moving with him. But she didn’t reach out for him and he knew she wanted him to be in control.

He kissed his way across her jaw, then dropped tender kisses along her pale throat. He caressed her there, letting her know through his gentle touches that he would never hurt her.

She was shaking and he briefly enfolded her hand in his, sharing his love and strength with her for a moment. He kissed her collarbone, then moved lower, capturing her nipple in his mouth. She gasped and he reached up to her face. He cupped her cheek as he teased her nipple with his tongue.

He kept his hand there for a moment, to give her chance to object. She didn’t, though he could still feel her nerves.

He broke away from her nipple just enough to whisper. ‘Colour?’

‘Green,’ she said immediately.

He returned his mouth to her, biting gently at her nipple. Her breath was coming hard now and he could feel her arousal pulsing through her. She was ready. Nervous but ready. She placed her hand on his shoulder, ready to tap if she needed to stop.

He moved his hand over her mouth. Her breath was hot on his palm and he could feel her gaze on him. He kept himself completely attuned to her body, her emotions. He pressed, gently at first, then firmer. He kept teasing her nipple with tongue and teeth. He was counting in his head, wanting to start her off slow. Wolfgang’s words were still in his head. _‘Don’t let her push you to give her more than she can handle.’_

He had her safety in his hands, both physical and emotional. He was responsible for protecting her.

He pulled his hand away and she took a quick breath in, panting. He pulled away to look up into her face.

‘More,’ she gasped. ‘Do it longer.’

‘Be patient,’ he chided gently. ‘We don’t need to rush this.’

She pulled him up to her, pulling him into a kiss. He pushed his thigh between her, moving against her.

‘I want more,’ she murmured against his mouth. He looked at her, examining her face. ‘Please, Will,’ he whispered.

He slipped to her side again, still looking into her face. One hand trailed down her body, skimming over her breast, dipping in at the curve of her waist and coming to rest between her legs. He could feel her heat and he remembered the taste of her. But he wasn’t going to taste her now. He was going to feel her.

She opened her legs to him, eagerly. He dipped his fingers into her heat and felt her wetness cover his fingers. She sighed softly. He grinned, moving his fingers gently inside her. His other hand moved back to her cheek. She nuzzled into his hand.

‘Do it, Will,’ she murmured. ‘I’m ready.’

He nodded, slipping his hand over her mouth again. Her hand was still settled on his shoulder, but not tapping. He pressed tighter this time, his other hand still working between her legs. His fingertips moved over her clit, slowly and teasingly.

She whimpered against his hand. He looked into her face. Her eyes were closed and her pleasure was plain. But her brow twitched as she focused. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He could feel she was running out of breath. She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze and he pulled his hand away. She gasped, then started to pant. He could feel the rush her endorphins were creating in her body, mixing with the pleasure he was creating in her cunt.

Her head fell back on the pillow and she squirmed slightly as he continued to trace his fingertips over her clit. She whimpered, clutching at his arm.

‘Will, I need more,’ she gasped.

He kissed her and she clung desperately to him. She was in a haze of arousal and she only wanted him. More and more of him. He pressed into the kiss, pushing her down beneath him. She clutched at him, grasping his hips and pulling him further into her.

‘Fuck me, Will. Please, I need you.’

He smiled, settling between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him and he reached a hand between them to guide himself inside her. Her wet heat welcomed him as he thrust into her. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt him fill her.

He moved against her, inside her, with her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. ‘Will, I need it.’

He nodded. He knew what she needed and he would do it for her, to help her. He pressed his hand over her mouth as they moved together. Her hands were tight on his shoulders as he fucked her, his hand tight over her mouth.

He could feel her arousal rushing through her body. He moved fast and deep into her and she moaned behind his hand. He pulled back his hand, letting her catch her breath for a moment before he brought it back.

Her thighs trembled around him and he felt the rush overcome her body. He pulled his hand away and kissed her instead. She clutched at him and she was coming and so was he and he could no longer tell which was his pleasure and which was hers.

She collapsed into him and he gathered her up in his arms. He felt her tears against his chest and he held her close and kissed her blonde hair.

‘Shush,’ he murmured. ‘I’ve got you, Riles.’

‘Love you,’ she breathed, holding him tight.

He pulled back to look at her, searching her face. ‘You’re okay? I didn’t hurt you?’

She smiled, though her face was wet with tears. ‘I’m okay.’ She stroked his chest, then settled her hand at the nape of his neck. ‘Thank you, elskan, it helped.’ Despite her tears, her eyes were bright and there was a glow about her.

She rested her head against his chest, her hand sliding to his waist and holding tight. ‘Wolfgang was right, you know.’

He stroked her hair. ‘Right about what, sweetheart?’

‘That you could help because I trust you.’

He kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. ‘I’d do anything for you, Riles.’

She smiled at him. ‘I know you would.’ She stroked his face. ‘Because you always have.’


End file.
